UnMarioWiki:Other Stuff/Mario's Adventure 6/Game
Main RP The story starts in deep space, as the T-5002 teleports into a swirling, purple nebula and looks around. A red light on his wrist is flashing wildly and a miniature siren is blaring. T-5002: Huh? The mysterious anomaly seems to have come from here. I'd better investigate before it's too late! However, Nega-Starfire (who works with LulzSec), pops out of nowhere and holds the T-5002 down. She then opens up the brain of the robot and reprograms it using her mind powers to turn him into him when he is made to just destroy anything good. NEGA-STARFIRE: T-5002, you are under our control now. Destroy all of Cartoon Network, starting with the show..... "Sidekick". (Cackling) T-5002: Yes, sir. Uhh...female...female sir. Yeah. The T-5002 teleports away into the Sidekick universe. There, it activates its time-stopping device and freezes time all over said universe. T-5002: Muahahahaaa! Now, all I have to do is use my Gravity Punch to smack the planet so hard, its lava-hot core will burst out of it and cause the planet's surface to crumble! The T-5002 raises his fist in the air and begins charging up his attack. Suddenly, Eric pops out of the planet. ERIC: Not so fast! T-5002: Huh? ERIC: You froze the universe, but not me! Flashback please. (Claps hands) A flashback occurs. ERIC: Will you marry me, Mandy Struction? MANDY: Oh, (chuckles) Suddenly, time has frozen around Eric. ERIC: Mandy? PLEASE BE MOVING!! Cricket sounds. ERIC: Nooooooooo!!!! The flashback ends. T-5002: Well, sorry, but I've been commanded to destroy your universe by punching this planet into dust. Hiiii-yaaaaa! The T-5002 gravitates its charged-up fist towards the planet's surface, but Eric jumps in front of it to stop it. ERIC: Noooooo! T-5002: Yeeeessss! Eric holds up the robot's massive fist, which slowly squishes him into a pancake in an abrupt defiance of the laws of physics. PANCAKE-ERIC: Owwww! Well, at least the planet is unharmed! T-5002: Ugh. We'll see about that. The T-5002 flies into the air, points its fist at the ground, and prepares to strike. T-5002: Shoot. I've got a lot of technology built into me, but there's one thing I don't have...rocket fists. This might be a problem... Thinking quickly, the T-5002 un-screws its fist from it arm and lets it fall with enough force to squash a mountain. It falls about a foot away from Pancake-Eric, creating a massive earthquake. However, the scenery around Pancake-Eric appears unharmed. ERIC: OH NO! That was Sidekick School! NOOOOOOO-- Cut inside Gumball's house in the Amazing World of Gumball universe, the T-2501 wakes up, screaming. T-2501: AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! (breathing sharply) Phew. That was just a dream. Better watch some TV. Cut inside the living room. T-2501 turns on the TV, but it's on the news channel. CHANCE HAPPENING: I'm Chance Happening with... Breaking news! The show, "Sidekick", has been destroyed. T-2501: WHAT?!?! (Rages and throws the remote at the TV) Oh man... It's all real! I believe "The Amazing World of Gumball" is next! The couch turned out to be the T-5002. This time, he didn't tell him that he has another programming error in his AI. T-5002: Hey, T-2501. Could you lend me an extra hand? I lost mine. T-2501: You-- Before he can finish, the T-5002 stops time, unscrews the T-2501's hand, puts it on his own arm, and teleports away. The T-2501 unfreezes time. T-2501: --get your own! Hmmph. HAHA! Keep my non-rocket-hand, because I got a stronger rocket-hand one! T-2501's hand grows back, stronger. He also teleports to the T-5002. T-5002: Hey! What are you doing! I'm trying to destroy the planet! T-2501: Oh yeah?! Have a taste of this! T-2501 gets into his Super Duper Atomic Hyper form and blasts T-5002. T-5002: Oh, boy. We're going through this again. As rays of light and bolts of electricity begin to shine out from the T-5002, he explodes and simultaneously turns into dark matter. His increased gravity, which is caused by his sheer mass, is enough to suck him back together into a ball of dark matter. It lands at the T-2501's feet, then teleports back to the "Sidekicks" planet, just as the last solid patch of ground crumbles away and disintegrates into the planet's core. T-5002: Great. Now ''where am I? Oh, wait. This is-- PANCAKE-ERIC: That's right. This is ''my planet, my universe, and you messed with me! Pancake-Eric floats above the T-5002 and covers him from behind. The force generated by this action, combined with the non-existent gravity of space, is enough to send Pancake-Eric and Dark-Matter-Ball-T-5002 towards the core of the planet. T-5002: Hey! Get off me! I can't transform like this! PANCAKE-ERIC: Well, fine. If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me. T-5002: But I'm-- The two of them land in the magma of which the planet's core is made. Suddenly, the core begins to rumble and change shape. It grows into a giant, fiery robot, similar to the T-5002 in appearance, but its face looks more like a mask than an actual robotic face. T-5002: --immune to fire. Now, if you don't mind, I need to get revenge on a certain goody-two-shoes robot whose hand I just stole. Suddenly, the giant robot lifts its face-mask and slides it back onto its head, revealing Eric's face underneath it. ERIC: Oh, no you don't! I'm in charge now, and I'm only going to use your powers for good! Now take me to your leader! T-5002: Why should I?! Eric removes the mask from his head and holds it like a Frisbee. ERIC: Because I'm going to throw this if you don't, and your face will remain floating through outer space forever. T-5002: Touche. Well, first of all... Cut to the T-2501 once again. T-2501: Hmmph. Now to teleport to Nega-Starfire. (snaps fingers) Back at the Sidekick universe, the planet has been repaired by Chuck Norris and has now returned to normal. Back to the T-2501. T-2501: (sigh) Didn't work. (shapeshifts into Robin) Well, let's try again. (snaps fingers again) This time, it worked. The T-2501 is now in front of Nega-Starfire. She doesn't notice, however, as she is inside a crowded hall in LulzSec's secret space station, the LulzStar. Surrounding her are some of her closest cohorts: New Mario, Nega-Beast Boy, Nega-Cyborg, and an army of Rageguys mulling about in the background. NEGA-STARFIRE: At last, our plan to turn the T-5002 evil again worked! NEW MARIO: Umm... Robin's in front of you, Nega-Starfire. NEGA-STARFIRE: You dare enter our lair? DIE!!!! Suddenly, the E-5002 (the giant, fiery fusion of Eric and the T-5002) smashes its way through the ceiling. ERIC: Hold it, Nega-Starfire! T-5002: Hey, that's not the real Robin! That's the T-2501! I can tell by the slightly lower polygon count! ERIC: What? How? T-5002: The real Robin would look like an actual person, but this one looks like a robot copy. Trust me, I'm an expert on these things. The real question is...T-2501, how did you know Nega-Starfire was behind this? NEGA-STARFIRE: So this is the T-2501 after all! Well, it must have been instinct that led him here, then. He knew to come home after all these years. T-5002: What? NEGA-STARFIRE: Don't you know where the T-2501 came from?! T-2501: Umm... T-5002: He came from Susan and Mary's lab! He is the only legendary robot with a known orgin! T-2501: (whistles to call a mockingbird to hit Nega-Starfire) Flashback. (snaps fingers) A flashback occurs. SUSAN: Okay Mordecai, here's what would begin Operation: Destroy T-5001, the upgraded T-2500 robot. MARY: It can do what a human being could do, but it has super-advanced AI, strength, endurance, blah blah blah, etc. MORDECAI: Coool.... The flashback ends. NEGA-STARFIRE: Oh, but that's what those two wanted you to think! The truth is... A flashback ensues, showing Nega-Starfire and Nega-Cyborg looking at a computer screen with the Undefeatables on it. Nega-Starfire is drawing a grid with the T-5001's body aligned within it. NEGA-STARFIRE: Is this a good enough blueprint? NEGA-CYBORG: Yeah, we can work with that. Do we want to try to replicate all of the Undefeatables or just this one? NEGA-STARFIRE: Baby steps, Nega-Cyborg. This is only the first step in our program. We'll get to the others later. Cut to the prototype robot known as the T-2500.5, as shown on the opened crate that it is lying in. Nega-Cyborg is sealing it with a lid. Meanwhile, Nega-Starfire is watching him. NEGA-CYBORG: All right, so his AI turned out to be defective, as he only wanted to do "what he thought was right", as he put it, and not listen to us. What do we do with this thing? NEGA-STARFIRE: Well, our cargo bay is full, so let's just dump it into the nearest missile cannon. What could go wrong with that? Cut to the crate containing the T-2501 as it is fired out of a cannon, falls to Earth, and lands in Susan and Mary's backyard. The two sisters see it from their window and run outside to open the crate. SUSAN: Look, there's a robot in here! MARY: Cool! It doesn't look like it's in great shape, though. I suggest improving it and upgrading it back in our lab. The flashback ends. The two robots are frozen in place, with their eyes and mouths wide open. NEGA-STARFIRE: Surprised, I see? Why, you were only one of our experimental Nega-Undefeatables! I know you've already met C2, Chuck Norris' double, and we've already got a double prepared for Cyber-Dee. I'm sure you'll have fun with him in a few moments. T-2501: (sigh) I was programmed to be evil, but a programming error made me good... And I'm okay with it. NEGA-STARFIRE: What? ERIC: REPROGRAM THE T-5002 BACK TO NORMAL!!! NEGA-STARFIRE: No. T-5002: (Rolls eyes) Try saying "please", Eric. That should really do the trick. ERIC: And you are helping...how? T-5002: I'm only willing to help you because I need my body to transform...for some reason. You know, I never had this setback in my original form. Dang it, fusion, you make things so complicated! NEGA-STARFIRE: Enough! I've had enough of your chatter. (Through telepathy) Cyber-Doo, I summon you! Come to your master's side! Aid me! A high-pitched, metallic screech is heard from beyond the wall, like a whirring drill or fingernails on a chalkboard. Nega-Starfire dashes away, laughing, as sparks begin to emerge from the wall. T-5002: Put me back on your forehead, Eric. You'll need your hands free for this fight. ERIC: And how do I know you won't take control of me? T-5002: This thing is too dangerous for us to focus on fighting each other. I can sense it. ERIC: Yeah, right. Prove it. The sparks form a glowing, red-hot circle as a chunk of the wall falls down and reveals a small, one-eyed creature standing behind it. It looks like a Waddle-Doo, but it wears a vermillion visor on its eye with two small antennae on each side. It shoots a single laser through its visor, which strikes the E-5002 in the leg. ERIC and T-5002: OWWWWW! T-5002: Quick, we've got to focus our powers on this guy! Now, try transforming your arm into a flaming ion cannon. ERIC: Uh... Cyber-Doo, as the modified Waddle-Doo is named, shoots another laser, this time at the T-2501. However, the T-2501 manages to transform its arm into a reflective shield and make the laser bounce off its arm. T-5002: Ugh. T-2501, cover us while I teach this dolt how to use his own transformation powers. ERIC: Hey, you're not exactly helping, either! T-2501: Hey dork! T-2501 jumps into Cyber-Doo and they begin fighting in a cartoonish style. The rest of the LulzSec team joins the fight. NEGA-CYBORG: Prepare to eat laser fist! NEGA-BEAST BOY: Grrrrrrrrrr!! RAGEGUYS: FFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-- ERIC: WHOA! Eric looks at his arm in astonishment as it transforms into a flaming ion cannon. ERIC: How did you do that?! T-5002: Well, you've already figured it out! With the ability to transform, you can do anything! Also, as an added bonus, we're a giant, flaming robot...er, cyborg. Now go get 'em! ERIC: Huh? How come you're helping me instead of wanting to help LulzSec? T-5002: Just be happy while you can. I can already tell that Cyber-Doo is a mentally unstable creature and could go insane at any moment. Meanwhile, Cyber-Doo is shooting lasers everywhere and using parkour to run up the walls and shoot at the T-2501 from above. CYBER-DOO: Blooooooorgh! Blaaaahhhhh!! The Rageguys have begun to fall like bowling pins as the T-2501 single-handedly defeats Nega-Cyborg and Nega-Beast Boy by shooting them with overcharged-Super Ultimate Annihilators, which create a black hole around them. NEGA-BEAST BOY: I failed you, Nega-Robin........ (disappears into the black hole) Nega-Robin appears by busting through the roof. NEGA-ROBIN: Not so fast... T-5002: Master, I'm sorry! I'm stuck in this body and I can't control it! ERIC: Shhh! Shut up! NEGA-ROBIN: Is that so? Let me help you by--''argh!'' Nega-Robin is shot in the back by one of Cyber-Doo's lasers. Then, Cyber-Doo jumps onto Nega-Robin's back and slices him with twin sai daggers. NEGA-ROBIN: Ow! Stop it! Get him off me! T-5002: We have to stop that thing. ERIC: For good. T-5002: And for evil. ERIC: Hah. Funny. I see what you did there. The E-5002 transforms into a turtle-like creature with a mirror for a shell. Eric's head is sticking out on a long, fiery neck. ERIC: T-5002! What kind of transformation is this? T-5002: Shh. I got it covered. The T-5002 whips out a flaming scorpion tail from behind its mirror shell and transforms the tip into a giant electro-magnet. Cyber-Doo tries to shoot another laser at the E-5002, but the laser harmlessly bounces off the mirror shell. CYBER-DOO: Kill alllllllllllllllllllllllll thingz! Cyber-Doo lifts its sai daggers into the air as they are drawn toward the electro-magnet. Cyber-Doo clings to them, and is pulled toward the E-5002's tail in the process. It jumps onto the mirror shell and spin-kicks its way through it, only to land on the E-5002's fiery back. CYBER-DOO: Ooooowaaaaaa... Smoke rises from the hole in the E-5002's shell. Then, it transforms back into a giant cyborg. T-5002: Nega-Robin! Are you awake? Speak to me! ERIC: T-5002, we don't have time for this. Is he the leader of this organization? T-5002: I don't even know the leader of this organization! I-- NEGA-ROBIN: Urgh...T-5002...his name... ERIC: T-2501! Do you wanna help us find this organization's leader? T-5002: Wait. Shush! ERIC: Don't "shush" me!! NEGA-ROBIN: ...Sir... T-5002: Wait! Nega-Robin, what did you say? ERIC: Come on, already. T-2501, what do you say? T-5002: Something to do with "sir"... NEGA-ROBIN: I am Nega-Robin... THE TRUE LEADER OF LULZSEC AND THE NEGA-TEEN TITANS!!!! Nega-Robin hits the T-2501 with his motorcycle, breaking through his invincibility. T-2501: Oww! You have underestimated me! PREPARE TO DIE!! ERIC: Hey, where'd that motorcycle come from? T-5002: It's got a targeting system, guided by a homing beacon on Nega-Robin's belt. Now, focus. It's up to us. ERIC: Why?! This guy doesn't look like much of a ch--''argh!'' Eric is smacked in the face with Nega-Robin's grappling hook, which pierces through his nostril and begins to rip it. ERIC: Oh, hey. A piercing. T-5002: (Mockingly) Oh, hey. You're dying. Nega-Robin might not look it, but he's an absolute powerhouse. Now, like I said, focus. Transform. The E-5002 transforms into a giant, flaming version of Bane. NEGA-ROBIN: Oh, come on. Now you're just rubbing it in. Suddenly, an army of Rageguys in top hats and monocles ride in on unicycles. ERIC: What the--?! NEGA-ROBIN: Ah, finally. My "sir-curity" has arrived. T-5002: No...it's not possible... The Sir-curity guards raise their unicycles in unison, transforming them into Gatling guns. They all fire at the T-2501 and E-5002, but the latter brushes the bullets off like dust. ERIC: Now, it is time! Nega-Robin, face my fury! T-5002: But not my fury. I've had enough rebellion against my master for one day. From now on, I'm not helping you. NEGA-ROBIN: Oh, good. You're not a traitor after all. Sir-curity, bring him in. I want the mask intact. Don't worry about the rest of him. ERIC:' Hey!' Eric leaps through the air, grabbing Nega-Robin from above and lifting him by the head and neck. As the Sir-curity guards point their Gatling guns at Eric, Nega-Robin screams commands at them. NEGA-ROBIN: Go on, do something! He's an intruder! I pay you to bring in intruders, for crying out loud! The Sir-curity guards let out a series of thoughtful "hmm-yes"es and "quite so"s before riding their unicycles around the E-5002, forming a fence around him. ERIC: Hurm. You trapped me. T-5002: That's right. Now, hold still and let them take me off your head. Again, I have no reason to serve you now that my organization is no longer in any danger. ERIC: Yeah? Well, while you were talking, the heat from my hands melted Nega-Robin's face off. I'd call that a bit of "danger". Suddenly, Nega-Starfire flies in and ambushes the E-5002 from behind, snatching his mask away. NEGA-STARFIRE: Ugh, can't any of you do some''thing right? There, I've got the mask. Now, retreat, everyone. The Sir-Curity guards leave, as does Nega-Starfire. Only Eric and the T-2501 are left in the hallway. ERIC: Come on, T-2501! After them! The T-2501 takes Eric and teleports them to the T-5002, which looks like Slade from Teen Titans with the T-5002 mask on his face. He is preparing to freeze the "Grojband" universe in time. T-5002: You tw-- The T-2501 freezes time and everything in the universe is frozen in time except for the cyborg and Eric. By now, Eric has transformed from a giant, fiery version of Bane into a slightly smaller, fiery version of himself. T-2501: Okay, Eric, I have a plan. You switch my current processor with one faster and more powerful than the previous one so I can achieve the same polygon amount of everybody and everything of all universes. Got it? ERIC: No problem. (''pulls out generator potion, turns it on and it says "What item should it be generated?") Quadruple Super-Turbo-9001 SP10 Karate Titanium/Lithium Alloy Processor and also a toolbox. The potion now says "Throw it somewhere else and it will break". Eric does so, and a Quadruple Super-Turbo-9001 SP10 Karate Titanium/Lithium Alloy Processor, along with a toolbox. Eric shuts down the T-2501, but leaves its time-stopping device still operating. Eric opens the front chest and takes off the old processor out with a screwdriver. He screws in the newly-generated processor in and closes the chest. He then turns on the T-2501 (now called the T-2501.5). T-2501.5: (computer voice) All systems online. Turning on. (Robin's voice) Ahhh.... Now I'm even faster, stronger and awesomer then ever! (increases the polygon count to match the real Robin's) Eric, hide. ERIC: Okay. (Transforms into air) Time un-freezes. T-5002: Oh! Joining... forces.... together....... Wait a minute, where are the T-2501 and Eric? The T-2501.5 didn't respond as he is thinking anxiously. T-2501.5: (in mind) Oh man, oh man, oh man... I hope this works...! T-5002: Come on, Robin! Where are they! ANSWER ME!!! (Thinking)'' I've got to get out of here before some other "heroes" show up and LulzSec realizes I've betrayed them! A flashback occurs, showing Nega-Starfire carrying the T-5002 mask into a lab. There, Slade is waiting for her. His mask is torn into shreds, revealing his skeletal face. SLADE: Finally. I thought you'd never show up. NEGA-STARFIRE: Shut up, Slade. I've brought you a new mask. Here, try it on. Slade pulls off his shredded mask and puts on the new one. Instantly, the T-5002 takes control, forcing Slade to grab his machine gun and blast Nega-Starfire until she has more holes than a Swiss cheese with a bad storyline. NEGA-STARFIRE: Argh! How--? T-5002: Shut up. I've taken control now. Fusing with Eric has jolted some of my artificial memory and, although I still have evil intentions, I no longer desire to follow your orders. Good-bye. The T-5002 leaves Nega-Starfire lying on the ground, motionless, and teleports away. The flashback ends. T-5002: Oh, I shouldn't worry. The heroes have gone missing, and I can't think of any remaining member of LulzSec who could actively harm me. Suddenly, Eric re-appears and transforms into Giant, Fiery Bane once again. ERIC: '''Die!' As the T-5002 whirls around in shock, Eric grabs it by the waist and lifts it above his head, attempting to pull it apart. The T-5002 transforms into dry ice and swirls around Eric's head and arms, freezing them. Then, he transforms back into his original form as the T-2501.5 re-appears and makes its move. T-2501.5: Motorcycle..... MONDAY!!!!!!!!!! T-2501.5 snaps his fingers and Robin's motorcycle appears. He gets on it and drives right into the T-5002, breaking his body apart and freeing Eric. ERIC: Thanks, T-2501.5! T-2501.5: No problem. Suddenly, the T-5002's body (which used to be Slade's) begins to grow back together. T-5002: Oh, wow! I thought I was done for! The T-5002's body grows back together, but is covered in massive scars and gashes where its wounds used to be. T-5002: Oy. Maybe this isn't as useful as I thought it would be. I'll have to be more careful. The T-5002 looks down at the planet beneath him, smiles, and teleports into its core. The planet begins to rumble, growing into a planet-sized version of Bane with little Grojband characters running around on its surface and screaming. T-5002: Hah! Anything you can do... Vapor rises from Eric's body as he begins to grow as well. T-5002: ...I can do better! By now, both Eric and the T-5002 have grown into planet-sized versions of Bane (but, in the T-5002's case, he wears the T-5002's mask instead of his wrestler's mask from the comics). The T-5002 is slightly larger and is covered in earth instead of fire. The two titans stand off and prepare to fight one another when the T-2501.5 decides to fight at Eric's side. The T-2501.5 attains its Super Duper Ultra Atomic Hyper Form. T-2501.5: Alright, You've left us no choice. Mmmmmmmm......... T-5002: Huh? T-2501.5: MMMMMMMMMMMMOTORCYCLE MONDAY!!!!!!!!!!! The T-2501.5 summons a planet-sized Robin's motorcycle, directed at the T-5002. It hits him directly in the stomach, causing some of his earthen casing to crumble and reveal the planet's core underneath. Lava begins spewing into space and solidifying instantly. T-5002: Oh, good! Finally, a real threat. Now, who shall I annihilate first? The T-5002 glances from Eric to the T-2501.5, grinning. Then, it summons a massive machine gun in one hand and charges up a Gravity Punch with the other. Simultaneously, he shoots the T-2501.5 with a million massive titanium shells per second and smacks Eric with a Gravity Punch. Eric, however, manages to catch the T-5002's fist in his hand. ERIC: Hah! You though you could do me in with a single punch?! How stupid a--''' A massive tremor spreads through Eric's body, which slowly heats up and turns increasingly orange, then white. ERIC: 'OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH--' T-5002: '''Let go. Let GO OF ME! The T-5002's voice wavers with desperation and panic as he un-screws his own hand and teleports about a mile away. Then, Eric explodes in a massive supernova, with the T-2501.5 caught in the middle of it. T-5002: Phew, that was close. Now I just need to wait for that old hand to grow back. Say, that's the second time I've lost it today! Funny. The T-5002 turns around, cradles its hand-less arm, and closes its eyes for a moment before they fly open once again. The T-5002 turns around to notice a rapidly growing supernova behind it. T-5002: 'Oh, no! I hit Eric too hard! Now--' The supernova engulfs the T-5002, encasing the entire surrounding area in a blinding-white explosion. As it slowly fades away, nothing is left at the very center except a glowing, white neutron star that used to be Eric. The T-5002 is floating in space, unconscious, with its earthen covering burnt off completely. All that is left is its lava-hot core, which is growing back into a fully complete humanoid creature. T-5002: Ugh...can't...feel limbs...where's...T-2501.5... SDUAH T-2501.5: I'm the real Robin, and I will reprogram you back to your normal state. T-5002 has recovered and transformed back into its very first form: the Lost God, which has essentially become its default form as well as the T-2501.5's. T-5002: Hey, thanks! Now I'm glad you survived that incredibly massive supernova...and that incredibly massive machine gun fire. Say, how did you survive that? SDUAH T-2501.5: It's secret. T-5002: Oh. And--YOU'LL NEVER REPROGRAM ME BACK! I will destroy Cartoon Network. (Thinking)'' So, he must have teleported away from the supernova, too! He's as smart as I am, I see. I should be careful. Suddenly, a giant Star with a transparent cockpit on top shoots through the sky and stops on a dime, just behind the T-5002. New Mario is inside it. NEW MARIO: Hold it, T-5002! You'd better explain yourself this instant, or I'll bring you in right now! T-5002: I do what I want, New Mario. No programming or re-programming can control me! T-2501.5: I'll re-program the T-5002 back. NEW MARIO: NOOO!!! DON'T DO IT, ROBIN!!!!! NEGA-STARFIRE RE-PROGRAMMED HIM TO DESTROY "SIDEKICK" AND CARTOON NETWORK!!!! T-5002: And I've already destroyed the Sidekick universe, as well as accidentally destroying the Grojband universe when I was caught in that supernova. T-5002 laughs again, taking out his giant machine gun and blasting the transparent cockpit open. New Mario places one hand on the giant Star and grows to a gigantic size, matching the T-5002, and becomes invincible. NEW MARIO: Let's-a go! T-5002: So your ship was a power-up, too? Gradius, eat your heart out. NEW MARIO: What? T-5002: ...Forget it. The T-2501.5 punches the T-5002 and opens up his brain. He pulls out his Ultrabook from Mario's Adventure 3 and starts re-programming him. New Mario desperately tries to stop the T-2501.5. NEW MARIO: NOOOOO!!! STOP, BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE! New Mario grabs the Ultrabook and smashes it with his invincible fist. He tries to use his other fist to hit the T-2501.5 as well, but the latter manages to teleport behind him and blast him with an ion cannon. This has no effect. T-5002: Enough, both of you! You can't re-program me in this body--I'm a robot mask on a human head! HAHAHAAAA! The T-5002 transforms its face into a flaming ion cannon and blasts New Mario. Again, he is unaffected, but his power runs out and he shrinks back to his normal size. Then, the T-5002 transforms its arm into a giant piston and punches New Mario head-on, causing him to ricochet into space. T-5002: Let's see him survive ''that. As for you... The T-5002 turns to the T-2501.5 and the final showdown begins. T-2501.5: Alright, time to be restored to your original programming, idiot! T-2501.5 snaps his fingers to summon the Teen Titans, excluding the real Robin, but the T-5002 is still fooled into thinking the T-2501.5 is Robin. STARFIRE: Why are we here? T-2501.5: To re-program him back to good! T-5002: Have fun. Like I said, I still have a human head. Bring it on! The T-5002 transforms into an EMP machine and broadcasts a high-pitched ultra-sonic pulse. It knocks the Teen Titans back and short-circuits Cyborg's mechanical parts. CYBORG: Oh no! That's the second worst thing that happened to me a few months ago! RAVEN: (tries not to be pushed back by the pulse) Must...resist....pulse...! STARFIRE: (also trying not to be pushed back by the pulse) Robin! Do something..! T-2501.5: (in mind, nervous) Shoot, I also have a lot of technology in me, and I have rocket hands! I better not reveal my secret identity to the T-5002..! Oh! I have an idea! (outside of mind) I give up. T-5002: Aha! Robin gave up and he is--(hit in the head by Robin's staff the T-2501.5 is holding) Ouch! T-2501.5: Staff meeting! The T-2501.5 keeps beating the T-5002 in the head while repeatedly saying "STAFF MEETING!". Later, the T-5002 is now disabled. He pulls out his backup Ultrabook (which surprisingly is the one it is destroyed) and begins re-programming the T-5002 back to normal. T-5002: No, NO! This can't be happening..! Must...move.....quick......! T-2501.5: Haha! I only have one letter of coding left to finish re-programming! Ne-ne-ne-ne-ne! (types one more letter of coding) T-5002: (computer voice) Reprogramming started... 10%... 20%.... T-2501.5: Phew... Suddenly, the T-5002 rips off its face/mask, revealing Slade's face underneath. SLADE: Ha HAAA! I've finally resisted your programming...whatever you are! Eat machine gun fire! Slade whips out his machine gun and prepares to fire at the T-5002. T-5002: (Real voice) Oh, no! Quick, somebody, put me on your face so I can use your body to defeat this guy! (Computer voice) ...30%...40%...45%... Slade air-swims toward the big empty hole on the T-5002's face as the T-2501 desperately tries to stop him by holding him with his left arm and covering the hole with the right hand (which isn't big because the T-2501.5 can't reveal his secret idenity to Slado and the T-5002. Since the T-2501.5 is as strong as the largest and strongest object, he is really close to completely holding Slade still. T-5002: (Real voice) Hurry..... (Computer voice) 50%...55%...60%...75%... TEEN TITANS: Go, Robin, go! T-2501.5: Thanks guys! Now help me hold Slade! RAVEN: (In mind) Whoa... Didn't know he's smarter than Albert Einstein... (Outside of mind) Sure thing, Robin! Raven holds Slade static with unlimited telekinesis. T-5002: (Real voice) Nooo!! (Computer voice) 80%...90%...100%. Re-program complete. Thank you. SLADE: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! The lack of pressure in space, as well as the extreme cold, begins to overwhelm Slade's regenerative abilities. T-5002: AHHH! (breathing sharply)' '' 'Oh Lord, that's the second time something bad happened to me since my creation of my original self! At least I can still remember it. SLADE: I will be back..... Crossover Part (With New Mario's Last Attack (Part 2)) Slade bursts like a bubble as his organs freeze over. The T-2501.5 holds the T-5002 mask in his hand as a glowing, purple bubble of energy appears with a group of misfits in it. They are carrying New Mario with them, and their leader is incredibly fat and wears a purple turban. They are wearing Anonymous masks. T-5002: Anonymous?! What are you doing here? The leader takes off his mask, revealing himself to be Evil Guy. ALL: WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?! EVIL GUY: Yep, it's us. We heard LulzSec was involved and, for undisclosed reasons, we decided to stick with Anonymous' side and fight against him. Is New Mario the only member? T-5002: The only member left alive, yes. All the others have been killed. T-2501.5: You're welcome. The other Anonymous members remove their masks, revealing themselves to be Pickle, Fernando, and Shadow Kirby. SHADOW KIRBY: Aw, are we late for the party? PICKLE: All right, then. If anything else happens, let us know. RAVEN: I'm sorry, Evil Guy, but you're part of the Shy Guy Armada? I didn't know they secretly had ties with Anonymous! EVIL GUY: HEY! How did you know about that? T-2501.5: Mind-reader. My apologies. EVIL GUY: Whelp, we're going to dispose of New Mario back on our home planet. He'll probably arrive back at his lab somehow, anyway. Evil Guy and co. teleport away. Main RP (Continued) T-2501.5: T-5002, I tried to re-program you back to normal and good, but thanks to the Teen Titans, I can be able to do all that. But then, without them, Cartoon Network and the show, "Sidekick" would have perished. But--hey, at least you're still in the Undefeatables. Suddenly, the red light and siren on the T-5002's wrist blare even louder than before. A swirling, purple void appears before our heroes, revealing a group of hostile visitors. The Nega-Undefeatables from the distant future, including the upgraded (but evil) T-2502 have appeared: C3 (the evil clone of Chuck Norris), a resurrected Cyber-Doo, Dan Tanner (the evil clone of Bob Saget), Marx Soul (the future zombified version of Marx), and the aforementioned T-2502. T-5002: What the--? The anomaly I sensed earlier! T-2502: Hey! That is me! T-2501.5: Dude, how did you--but--you were me in the future! T-2502: That's right...And step 2 for the plan to clone the Undefeatables as the Nega-Undefeatables has been completed. Thanks to C3, I am finally behaving like what I was intended to do when I was created. Since we can resist history-altering changes, so long, T-2501.5, and you five, four of the Teen Titans and the T-5002. T-5002: Oh, no! But...I'm still a mask! Wait...I have a plan. T-2501.5, I need someone to wear me on their face so I can use their body to fight. Otherwise, you can just teleport to that neutron star from earlier so I can fuse with it. The T-2501.5 summons the original Eric. ERIC: Gotcha, T-5002! The one that became a neutron star was me, Mark II! T-5002: Nice trick, but can I use you? ERIC: Sure. You can also access my superhero form. Eric puts on the T-5002 and they instantly transform into a giant version of Chuck Norris in a superhero outfit. C3: Hey, are you mocking me? T-5002: Imitation is the finest form of flattery, "Chuck". C3: My ''name is C3. Nega-Undefeatables, CHARGE! The Nega-Undefeatables all fan out through the vacuum of space, surrounding the T-2501.5 and the E-5002. T-5002: Wait, didn't I have a form that could manipulate reality? How could I forget about that?! The E-5002 transforms into Enerjak and uses his reality-warping powers to stop time. Unfortunately, the T-2502 isn't frozen in time and still fights the E-5002. The other Nega-Undefeatables are not frozen in time either, as they all turn on the T-2501.5. Meanwhile, the T-2502 has blasted the E-5002 in the face with an ion cannon. T-5002 and ERIC: OWWWWWW! ERIC: T-5002, you idiot! They specifically said they were resistant to time-shifting anomalies! T-5002: Right, right. Sorry. As the E-5002 transforms back into its normal self, the T-2502 transforms its arms into a massive, robotic claw and a circular sawblade. ERIC: Oh, jeez! He's gonna saw our face off! T-5002: Correction: he's gonna saw my mask off. Then, once it comes off, you can use your super-hero powers to blast his face with heat vision. When we take him off guard, slap me on his face. The T-2502 cannot hear anything because of the vacuum of space. ERIC: Got it. The circular sawblade saws directly in between the mask and Eric's face, not harming either of them. Then, once the mask comes off, Eric catches it in his right hand and blasts the T-2502 with heat vision. T-2502: Argh! What--?! Quickly, Eric slaps the T-5002's face-mask onto the T-2502's face. Slowly, it lets go of Eric's waist and smiles. ERIC: All right! Your plan worked! T-5002: Darn right it did. Now, let's go help the T-2501.5. Cut to the severely damaged T-2501.5. Luckily, he still runs fast as new. T-2501.5: T-5002! Help me! T-5002: All right, time to clone ourselves! Here, take a look at this form I used to have... The E-5002 transforms into Pozars. Then, Pozars makes four clones of himself, all of which attack each of the Nega-Undefeatables. Meanwhile, the original E-5002 rushes to the T-2501.5's side. T-5002: Here, can you connect us with a jump-start cable? I can give you some extra energy and we can have you fully repaired when we finish this fight. T-2501.5: Thanks, T-5002! (attaches the side of the jump-start cable to his arm) T-5002: You're welcome! (does the same) The two robots are shocked. The T-2501.5 is restored back to mint condition. T-5002: Now let's-- The T-2502 pulls the T-5002 off its face and the clones of him are crushed by the Nega-Undefeatables. T-2502: Ha ha! I had already heard all about your puny plan to possess me with my built-in hearing aid! T-5002: Oh, no! Eric, get over here! Eric arrives at the T-5002's side and puts it on once again. T-2502: Hah! You think that will fool me again?! The T-2502 punches forwards, but its fist goes through a suddenly generated portal. Instantly, another portal appears at the side of Eric's head and punches the T-5002 off Eric's face. The mask screams and flies through the endless reaches of space before disappearing. ERIC: Oh, that's it! Eric tries to blast the T-2502 with heat vision, but it raises a mirror-visor on its face and deflects Eric's lasers. ERIC: Aw, no! What do we do? T-2502: Nothing. You can't stop us, we will have ravaged the UnWorld in the further future in our time-- The T-2501.5 transforms into Phanto and possesses the T-2502 by just putting itself on the future self's face. ERIC: Thanks! T-2502: You're welcome! I will time travel to the time step 2 of cloning the Undefeatables as the Nega-Undefeatables! Eric and the T-2502 vanish into the future in a swirl of purple smoke. Suddenly, Chuck Norris appears with the T-5002 in his hand. CHUCK NORRIS: All right, give me some evidence for this. Why should I believe you? T-5002: Look! That purple smoke! CHUCK NORRIS: You're right! That's time-travel dust! Quick, T-5002, take us to the future. T-5002: I can't. I can't even transform. I'd need a body for that. The only way is for you to put me on your face and let me use you as a host. CHUCK NORRIS: Hmm...fine. But if you even think about taking over my body, I won't hesitate to kill you. T-5002: Fine, fine! Whatever you say. Chuck Norris puts the T-5002 on his face as the two of them morph into a time machine. They then travel to the future, appearing in the heart of the LulzStar, where Cyber-Doo is being cloned from stem cells. The evil T-5002, Dan Tanner, and Marx Soul are gathered around him. DAN TANNER: Excellent! With the stem cells we got from the deceased C2, Cyber-Doo should recover from his incineration in no time! MARX SOUL: Sooouuullllsss... Suddenly, Chuck Norris appears behind the Nega-Undefeatables with the T-5002 mask on. CHUCK NORRIS: I'm gonna kill you all so hard, your tombstones will need tombstones! Suddenly, the completed Cyber-Doo springs out of the cloning machine. T-5002: All right! Let's get 'em! The T-5002 pulverizes Dan Tanner with a black-out ray, censoring him from existence and from all terrible TV sitcoms. Chuck Norris, on the other hand, round-house kicks Cyber-Doo even faster than he can fire his laser, simply because his kicks are faster than light. Then, the T-5002 fires lasers at Marx Soul, but he blocks them with an equally powerful laser of his own. MARX SOUL: Ssstop...your fight...is futile... T-5002: What?! What makes you say that? We've already beaten all your knock-off friends, and we're about to beat you! MARX SOUL: Youuu have not met our most powerful member...C3, the third version of Chuck Norris to grace the UnUniverse...he travels the UnWorld alone, because he was fired from the shame industry for being an un-fairly difficult final boss...He is, however, possible to beat, unlike the original... CHUCK NORRIS: Thanks for blabbing, jerkwad. Now you're un-dead meat! Chuck Norris round-house kicks Marx Soul into a puff of ashes when the T-5002 pauses for a moment. T-5002: Wait! We should go to the UnWorld and find the good T-2502, Eric, and C3! Cut to the good T-2502, the T-2501.5 and Eric. T-2502: And that's why I have a few hours before my re-program to evil process is completed. (sigh) (Computer voice) 89%...90%... T-2501.5: Oh no. The process is almost complete! I better cancel it with my Ultrabook! T-2502: No... It isn't compatible with me. Only the newest one is compatible with me. T-2501.5: Fine, but I have to be quick about it. The T-2501.5 teleports to the store as Chuck Norris is now in front of the T-2502. T-5002: Chuck, that's the evil Nega-Undefeatable copy of me! CHUCK NORRIS: All right, son. You're dead. T-2502: No, wait! I've turned good now! I'm going to turn back soon, though! Save yourselves! CHUCK NORRIS: Why should I?! The only person I'll be saving is you...from your own existence. T-5002: Wait! T-2502, tell us where C3 is. T-2502: He just went into the store down the block. Why? Chuck Norris and the T-2502 teleport into the store, where they meet T-2501.5 and Eric. ERIC: Is the ASUS Taichi 51 compatable with the T-2502? T-2501.5:Yeah. Good job finding that convertible ultrabook. ERIC: Thanks! Meanwhile, in another nearby aisle in the store, C3 wheels around and drops a bottle of wine next to him, shattering it against the ground. C3: Wha--? Chuck Norris is here?! Geesh, I'd better not get on his bad side! Chuck Norris, wearing the T-5002 mask, immediately turns toward C3 and strides toward him. CHUCK NORRIS: What did you say about me?! C3: Oh, no, no, no! Nothing! Nothing at all! CHUCK NORRIS: Cut the c-- As Chuck Norris is about to swear, C3 accidentally knocks over another wine bottle next to him, drowning out the last part of Chuck Norris' sentence. T-5002: Let's get 'im! Chuck Norris round-house kicks C3 so fast, he levitates into the air like a helicopter. C3 blocks the kicks with his forearms, jump-kicking Chuck Norris in the face and crumpling the T-5002 mask. T-5002: Oh, no...why did I...have to... CHUCK NORRIS: No! C3: Yes. C3 crushes the T-5002 mask under his foot. Chuck Norris' face contorts with rage as he head-butts C3 in the stomach and sends him flying into the wall behind him. The wall breaks as C3 sails out of it, and the store owner begins shouting about somebody needing to pay for the damage. Chuck Norris jumps through the hole in the wall, diving after C3 and tackling him into a concrete road. The cement melts from the friction created by Chuck Norris' tacke, causing C3 to sink into it. Then, a motorcycle gang drives over his face, followed by a pick-up truck, a runaway plane, and a circus parade. CHUCK NORRIS: Hmph. And that is why you do not get on my bad side. Meanwhile again, the T-2501.5 puts the Ultrabook near the cash register. T-2501.5: I would like to buy this. CLERK: Okay. That'll be $1000-- The T-2501.5 gives the clerk $1000. CLERK: Thanks. You may now have it. And the charger too. The T-2501.5 and Eric take the Ultrabook outside, only to find that the T-2502 has tracked down Chuck Norris and engaged him in battle. T-2502: (Real voice) Must...resist.....re-programming! (Computer voice) 98%...99%..... ERIC: QUICK! Cancel the re-program process! T-2501.5: Okay! But-- ERIC: YOU'RE WASTING TIME!!!!! The T-2501.5 teleports to the T-2502 and plugs his newly bought Ultrabook into the T-2502. T-2502: (Talking to the T-2501.5) (Real voice) Quick! Cancel it! (Computer voice) 99.5%..... The T-2501.5 opens up the control program where the button to cancel the process, not knowing what to do. T-2502: (Real voice) The button's all the way down! (Computer voice) 99.8%..... The T-2501.5 scrolls down all the way and clicks the "Cancel Re-Program Process" button, just at the progress of the re-program goes up to 99.9%. T-2502: (Computer voice) 99.9%...The process has been canceled. Have a nice day. ALL: All right! We did it! CHUCK NORRIS: Great. Now, all we have to do is bring the T-5002 back to life. The shards of the T-5002's mask should still be lying in the store. We need to assemble them all! Later at the store, the T-2502, the T-2501.5, Eric and Chuck Norris are waiting in line to buy all the remains of the T-5002. T-2502: Come on! Why should we have to pay for something that wasn't even originally sold in the store?! STORE OWNER: No, no. You stay in line, you wait. Then, you pay. CHUCK NORRIS: Ugh! Give us the pieces now, or I'll round-house kick you in the face! Chuck Norris and the store owner see the T-2501.5 sleeping. Chuck Norris wakes him up. T-2501.5: Huh? What did I miss? CHUCK NORRIS: (Talking to the T-2501.5) Nothing. (Starts arguing to the store owner) GIVE US PIECES! The store clerk calls 911 and offers the police to arrest only Chuck Norris. Chuck Norris roundhouse kicks the police as the T-2501.5 and the T-2502 wait in line just like normal people do. T-2501.5: Let's just hope we're next. STORE CLERK: Next... T-2501.5: Finally. I would like to buy all the pieces of a shattered mask. STORE CLERK: That'll be $500. T-2501.5: Here. (Gives the clerk $500) STORE CLERK: Thanks. (Gives the T-2501.5 the pieces of the T-5002) The moment the T-2501.5 grabs the pieces wrapped in a plastic bag, Chuck Norris, who is about to roundhouse kick the first enforcement of the UnAmerican Army, stops. CHUCK NORRIS: All right! Now you guys need to glue those pieces together. T-2501.5, get on it. T-2502 and Eric, come help me. Chuck Norris is shot in the head with an AK-47, but is unfazed. He mows down an entire military squad with one earth-shattering stomp. STORE OWNER: Alright, let's just settle things. False warning, army. Cut to the T-2501.5, who is still shapeshifted as Robin. T-2501.5: Alright alight alright, remember the spell that merged my AI code with the T-5002's? T-2502: Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos? T-2501.5: Good. I hope this works... Azarath....Metrion..... (Sniff sniff) Zinthos. Cricket sounds. T-2501.5: I give up. (Crying) The Lonely Man from The Incredible Hulk plays as the T-2501.5 cries. Suddenly, the pieces start to shake... T-5002: Hhhhhhh...glrk... T-2502: Hey! Did he say something?! The pieces of the mask begin to merge together. T-5002: What's happpppppppening to meeeeeeee?? T-2501.5: Wh--hey! He's...he's alive! Suddenly, a fireball strikes the left half of the mask, causing it to separate from the rest of it. Our heroes look around and see New Mario in his Fire Flower uniform...but with Baby Mario's face. He then uses a star to become invincible, dashes toward the fallen half of the mask, and escapes with it before anybody can stop him. T-5002: H--hey! Who just stole half of my face?! T-2502: My sensors have identified him as New Baby Mario, who is apparently New Mario's future son and Baby Mario's "replacement". T-2501.5: I'll disguise myself as Nega-Starfire and thanks to the new processor I have now, I can achieve the same polygon count as hers. The T-2501.5 shapeshifts into Nega-Starfire with a Phanto mask on. He then teleports to New Baby Mario. NEW BABY MARIO: Nega-Starfire? I thought you were dead. Now, hold these, and why are you wearing a mask? T-2501.5: Thanks. (Takes the pieces) Because I bought it. (Drains his invincibility and blasts New Baby Mario with an Ultimate Annihilator) NEW BABY MARIO: Traitor!!! T-2501.5: Hah! I got you good; admit it. Now, where's your dad--the original New Mario? NEW BABY MARIO: I'll never tell! T-2501.5: Fine! Have it your way! New Baby Mario disappears into the black hole and it disappears. T-2501.5: Now to find the original New Mario. Oh! I know! He is at his memorial site, faking his death 24/7! The T-2501.5 teleports to New Mario's memorial site, taking the pieces of the T-5002-mask with him. Meanwhile, the others are searching for New Mario's memorial site as well. T-2502: The original New Mario has a memorial site just down this road, but there's been a rumor going around that he's actually faking his death. ERIC: Really? No way. He couldn't do it for so long...could he? T-2502: Yeah, but nobody believes it. T-2501.5: I found his coffin. (Talking to the coffin) Hey, New Mario! Show yourself! No response from him. T-2501.5: Hello! The T-2501.5 opens the coffin. Inside is New Mario lying in his coffin, faking his death. He doesn't say a single word. CHUCK NORRIS: I know how to wake him up! Hiiiii-YAAAAA-- Chuck Norris' kick is stopped by the T-2502. T-2502: Quit it! We need information out of him, not a reason to get arrested! Again! CHUCK NORRIS: Oh, yeah?! Well-- T-2501.5: Guys, let's put the T-5002 mask back together and place it on New Mario's face! New Mario wakes up from his long slumber of faking his death. He rips off T-2501.5's arm, making it useless. T-2501.5: Aww man, that was my last left arm! Luckily I'm right handed. CHUCK NORRIS: He was faking it! OK, now you're dead. Actually dead. Chuck Norris round-house kicks the coffin, splitting it in half. New Mario lands on his feet, several yards away from our heroes, in the middle of the large memorial site. It is a large, grassy clearing with several trails leading to a spot in the center, where the coffin once lay in open view. Now, the coffin is broken and New Mario is back on his feet. NEW MARIO: You don't seem so "undefeatable" to me, Chuck. News Mario is blasted by the T-2501.5's right ion cannon, but he turns out to be New Mario's clone. The impostor collapses on the ground, defeated, as the T-5002-mask finally comes to life. T-5002: Hey! What's going on? That's an impostor! He's not the real New Mario! T-2501.5: The original probably killed himself, so the real must be--(Computer voice) Buffering... T-5002: Wait! I want to use his body as my host! The T-2502 attaches the T-5002 mask to the New Mario clone, and it stands up before transforming back into the original T-5002. T-5002: All right! Back in business! No more of that "relying on other bodies" nonsense for me. Now let's find the original! CHUCK NORRIS: The T-2501.5 just said he was dead. T-5002: Somehow I doubt that. From what I know about New Mario, he doesn't die so easily... T-2501.5: (Computer voice) Still buffering... (Real voice) Still alive. Everyone around him gasps. T-5002: I knew it! And he's got to have his clones with him! NEW MARIO: How astute. You've finally tracked me down. The heroes turn around, seeing New Mario and three other identical clones, all speaking in unison. NEW MARIOS: But can you tell which of us is the real one?! CHUCK NORRIS: I'm gonna make ALL of you-- NEW MARIOS: NOPE! The clones have hidden dynamite under their hats. They'll explode if you try to attack them. The New Marios begin to look nervously from side to side, wiping sweat from their foreheads. T-5002: One of them is faking it! Quick, try to trick the real New Mario into saying something only he would know about! NEW MARIOS: Shaddap! T-2501.5: Scanning... (Scans the New Marios and detects the real one) Aha! Found him. He's on the left. The clones begin to shift positions, running faster and faster. T-5002: Shoot! Somebody, keep track of which one is which! CHUCK NORRIS: No problem. My eyes are sharp enough to detect anything, no matter how fast it moves. One of the New Marios throws dirt in Chuck Norris' eyes. CHUCK NORRIS: Argh! You think that can stop me? Chuck Norris blinks once and clears the dirt away with nothing but his eyelashes. CHUCK NORRIS: Wait, T-5002, aren't you using one of the New Mario clones as your host body? T-5002: You're right, I am! I have an idea. The T-5002 leaps into the midst of the running New Marios. ALL: NO! A series of explosions lights up the entire memorial site as the T-5002 shape-shifts into a barrier blocks the explosions with its body. Nobody is hurt except the T-5002, which has been reduced to a mask once again, and the original New Mario, who is lying unconscious on the ground, next to the mask. The other New Mario clones have exploded, leaving no trace behind them. T-2502: Was that really necessary? You could have just shape-shifted into a fan and blown their hats off or something. T-5002: Well, I don't see anyone else coming up with any bright ideas! Besides, even the slightest push could have set off the bombs and blown us all up. Now put me on his face so I can repair his body and use it as my own. T-2501.5: You could-- The other, but evil, T-2502 once again, forces the T-2501.5 off its face. T-2502 #2: You forgot about me! T-2502 #1: Oh no. Then, Eric grabs the T-2501.5 mask and puts it on his face. Simultaneously, Chuck Norris jumps across the memorial site, grabs the T-5002 mask, and puts it on New Mario's face. Then, he attacks the evil T-2502 as the T-5002 heals New Mario's body with stem cells. T-5002: Ah, good as new! Now let's get 'em! Chuck Norris grapples with the evil T-2502 and rips off its arms. However, they manage to grow back and fire Ultimate Annihilators at Chuck Norris' face. It has no effect on him. T-2501.5: You think you can make him vanish? Not today. The T-2501.5 mask detaches from Eric and falls onto the earth, transforming into the T-5002's Final Form: a giant robot whose other transformation is the planet itself. T-2501.5: FOOLISH DUST SPECK! I WILL FLICK YOU INTO THE OUTERMOST REACHES OF SPACE! The T-2501.5 grabs the evil T-2502 before he can do a single thing. T-2502 #2: What do you want?! T-2501.5: YOU ARE THE EVIL VERSION OF MY UPGRADED SELF! YOU MUST DIE! Meanwhile, the T-5002 teleports into the Moon itself, unfolding into the armadillo-like creature from Mario's Adventure 5. Its ears are swept back like an angry cat's, and its snout shows a full set of bared fangs. T-5002: AND I SHALL TAKE GREAT PLEASURE IN DESTROYING YOU, AS WELL! Then, the good T-2502 teleports into a satellite orbiting the UnWorld, sucking all the other satellites around it toward the first satellite, forming a giant robot made of smaller satellites. T-2502 #1: AS WILL I, EVIL ME! PREPARE TO BE ANNIHILATED! Chuck Norris jumps up into space as well, joining his gigantic companions. CHUCK NORRIS: And if they fail, I'll finish the job for them. T-2502 #2: Pfft. I don't care how big you get, you still won't be able to stop me. The evil T-2502 sprouts three growths on its head, which grow into full-sized clones of itself. The original (evil) T-2502 laughs as its clones attack their immense enemies. T-2502: Muahahaaaa! How can you hurt us...if you can barely see us? T-2501.5: (In mind) We have bazillion dollar sensors. (Outside of mind) Not telling. CHUCK NORRIS: With my fists! T-5002: I'll show you how! The T-5002 begins to spin faster and faster, aiming straight for one of the evil T-2502 clones. Meanwhile, another evil T-2502 clone disassembles the good T-2502 by turning into a giant electromagnet. Now, not only has the good T-2502 been reduced to its original size, but all electronic transmissions in the UnWorld have stopped functioning. Meanwhile, the T-2501.5 throws up the satellites of the UnWorld, reenabling the electronic transmissions. The T-2501.5 blasts the evil T-2502 with his Outrageously Ultimate Annihilators. T-2502 #2: Arrrrrrgh... CHUCK NORRIS: Hah! Now you'll pay for this! Chuck lunges toward another T-2502 clone, but the spinning T-5002 strikes him in the spine, flattening him. He is unharmed, however, as he lifts the curled-up T-5002 and swings it around, striking the T-2502 clone and flinging it through space. T-2502 #1: You'll pay in a millisecond!!!!! The good T-2502 creates a clone of itself and attacks the evil T-2502 in unison with it. Meanwhile, the T-2501.5 has destroyed the last T-2502 clone along with some help from the T-5002. T-5002: Hey, T-2502! Try teleporting into your clone, the way I teleported into the Moon! The T-2502 teleports into its clone, becoming twice as powerful and obtaining an extra pair of arms. T-2502 CLONE: Hey, what if I do that to the original? T-2502 #2: Die, accursed idiot! The evil T-2502 blasts the good T-2502 with Ultimate Annihilators. The moment the beams hit the good T-2502, the screen cuts to SMPTE Color Bars with the text, "Technical Difficulties" present for 5 seconds. After that, it cuts to Baby Peach giggling on a high chair while cooking a turkey. NOTE: This is from America's Stupidest Home Videos. BABY PEACH: (Giggling) Suddenly, Bowser busts through the wall behind her and violently tears Baby Peach apart. Cut back to the same scene, except the good T-2502 and his clone is gone. T-2501.5: What was that?! CHUCK NORRIS: I just felt...a disturbance in the balance of the UnUniverse. T-5002: What?! You don't mean...an Undefeatable has perished? CHUCK NORRIS: Yes. And, even worse, the only remaining version of the T-2502 is this evil one. Look, he's even fused with his clone to become even stronger! Cut to the evil T-2502, with four arms and massive mechanical muscles. T-5002: That's it. I'm taking matters into my own hands. The T-5002 spins toward the T-2502, but the latter blasts it apart with four massive ion cannons. The explosion knocks our heroes back, sending them flying through space. CHUCK NORRIS: Oh, no. Now that the Moon has been destroyed, the UnWorld will be thrown into turmoil. The T-5002 emerges from the Moon's wreckage. T-5002: Chuck, wait! We need you here! CHUCK NORRIS: Sorry, but you're on your own. Chuck Norris bounces off a passing chunk of the Moon, sailing towards the UnWorld and leaving the three robots behind in space. The T-2501.5 pulls out a replacement moon and throws it towards Chuck Norris. Just then, however, the T-2502 shoots him in the back with an Ultimate Annihilator, but no effect. T-2501.5: Not today. The T-2501.5 throws the T-2502 into the black hole and it disappears. T-2501.5: He is gone, but the Ultimate Annihilator worked halfway on the T-2502. That means that instead of erasing him from existence, he is scattered through time! Now where are they? Meanwhile on July 24, 2010, the two robots land outside of the cake shop. However, the good T-2502 is damaged, while the evil counterpart is unscathed. T-2502 #1: nooOOO0o0... mY c0NdITiOn..>...g..g..goNe to waSTe... T-2502 #2: Muahahahaaaa! And now, to finish you! Suddenly, Mordecai and Rigby rush onto the scene. MORDECAI and RIGBY: Free cake! Free cake! Free ca-- T-2502 #2: Silence! The evil T-2502 tries to blast Mordecai and Rigby with an ion cannon, but the two of them jump into the black hole left over from the Ultimate Annihilator. Doing so, they are warped to the future, causing a time paradox, just as the good T-2502 collapses on the ground and shuts down. T-2502 #1: (In mind) Oh no... What has my evil counterpart done?! He obliterated my past self and thanks to him, I'll disappear but not him! I better stop him, but first, I have to go to the future and bring them back to their original timeline! The good T-2502 starts up and travels to his timeline. However, it is a ravaged dystopia. Chuck Norris, Cyber-Dee, Marx and Bob Saget are lying on the ground. All the Undefeatables are dead but Bob Saget, who is about to die. The T-5002 is shooting the remains of the destroyed Mushroom Kingdom. T-2502 #1: Bob! What happened?! BOB SAGET (Dying): A few months ago, we lost our next Undefeatable, and you are the only remaining person left, Princess Peach! T-2502 #1: But I'm not her! I'm the T-2502! BOB SAGET (Dying): I know, Peach. You....must......get out of here. (Dead) Suddenly, a computerized voice emanates from within the T-2502. VOICE: Warning. System running on reserve battery power. Countdown to permanent shutdown: five minutes. Suddenly, the T-5002 lands on the ground, covered in flames and missing his lower body. T-5002: T-2502...we're finished...only way...to survive...is to fuse... Suddenly, the T-2502 begins to slowly fade away. T-2502: Oh no! If I don't return my past self and Rigby back to their original timelines, then I wouldn't have existed! MORDECAI and RIGBY: T-2502! Return us back to our original timeline! T-2502: Stay there, T-5002. (Talking to the T-2500 and Rigby) Hang on! I'm coming! He runs to the duo as the evil T-2502 shoots (And luckily, misses) the good T-2502 and using his unlimited telekinesis to float. The T-2502 is now holding hands with the duo. T-2502: Hang on! What do I need to do? RIGBY: You can return us back to the original timeline or you can reverse everything including yourself back to the time the evil you have sent us here! The T-2502 undoes time back to July 24, 2010, where they land hard on the ground near the cake shop. T-2502 #1: nooOOO0o0... mY c0NdITiOn..>...g..g..goNe to waSTe... T-2502 #2: Muahahahaaaa! And now, to finish you! Suddenly, Mordecai and Rigby rush onto the scene. MORDECAI and RIGBY: Free cake! Free cake! Free ca-- T-2502 #2: Sile-- The evil T-2502 is held hard on his throat by the good T-2502, who managed to survive. The evil one begins to choke as the wires in his throat begin to emit sparks. T-2502 #2: Nooo...(coughs)...my...trans-cerebral receptors... Suddenly, the evil T-2502 begins to flash red. A computerized voice is heard from within his mechanical body. VOICE: Self-destructing in five...four...three... T-2500: RUN!!!!! The good T-2502 grabs the T-2500 and Rigby's hands and rises into the air as the evil T-2502 explodes. The explosion is as big as the Tianjin city, causing the city where Luigi's House is in to turn into dust. RIGBY: Chuck Norris is gonna be mas when he sees this mess! T-2502: Don't worry! I can revert all this damage thanks to the Damage-Revert-a-tron 9001. The T-2502 uses the damage reverter on the whole city. It turns back into the city before the evil T-2502 exploded. He then puts them back in place. T-2502: Now all you have to do is forget all of this happened. RIGBY: We already did. The T-2502 jumps into the black-hole the Ultimate Annihilator left and it disappears. He is now back in his original timeline. T-2501.5: What happened? T-2502: I'll explain la-- Slade reappears. SLADE: I'm baaack! And the strongest I can get!! T-2502: Undefeatables, assemble! Cyber-Dee, Bob Saget, Chuck Norris and Marx appear. T-5002: Let's dance. The song "Don't Stop Us Now" plays as Undefeatables and the T-2501.5 charge at Slade. The moment they are going to hit each other, the whole screen cuts to black. Mario pops up. MARIO: Thank you for watching this 16K resolution, 1 trillion-dollar, most realistic masterpiece. We UnMarioWiki users have been working REALLY hard on it. Here are one of the skits. Skit Break "The science guy!" MARC122: Piano! Marc122 gets crushed by a piano. OOBOOGLUNK: Why was I dealing with this?! Cut to Mario. MARIO: Goodbye! Cut to black. The end.